Impure Soul
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: Riku is a good girl right?She'd never hurt anybody,especially kill for her own enjoyment right'A demon's soul is now a part of you.Enjoy the raining blood of insanity my child'


**_It was always the same during the day.Normal morning.Normal school day.Normal everything.I wonder...when did this all change?Do I enjoy doing what I do?I can't go back to being the girl I used to be.Angels can't become a demon then back to an inocent angel that it used to be.What has become of this angel?I died yet I'm still here.They all want to kill others,so I kill them.In order to do that ,I have to be even more evil than those people...no.I will become an even stronger,more evil demon than those low lives that hunt fragile humans.Pathetic._**

"Riku,Riku wake up.Class is over for the day.Wakie wakie Riku."

"Hmm...oh Daisuke,sorry.How...how long was I asleep?"

Daisuke blinked.He noticed for a long while that Riku was starting to act more differently than she used to be.He always spotted cuts and bandages in other places like her upper arm (which is covered by the school uniform) and on her upper leg.And that ugly scare on the side of her neck,but is hidden quite well with her hair.Then there seems to be a light scare on her throat.Like her throat was slashed or something then was quickly treated so there wouldn't be a noticable scar.Dark seemed to notice that too.He was worried,I mean really worried.

_/Dai,I think you should ask.I thought all those wounds were nothing at first but those scars,it seems Riku is haveing a hard time on something...or...she could be abused./_

Daisuke nodded,mostly to himself.Meanwhile Riku was getting her stuff ready and was now getting up from her chair.It was awefully quiet between the two.

"Hey,Daisuke,why you so quiet all of a sudden? Hm,Daisuke?"

It kind of startled her when Daisuke look really serious at her for a moment.Daisuke smiled happily the next second, "Come on,lets go." And dragged her out of the school.

They were both walking past the big clock tower ((A/N-I have no idea what those are called but pleeeaase work w/ me here)) Still,an akward silence.Until Daisuke broke the silence.

"Riku,whats been happening lately?"Daisuke asked bluntly yet drop-dead-serious.

"Huh??What do you mean?" Riku asked dumbly.Yet in the inside she was starting to get nervous._**Did he see something?**_

"Those bandaged wounds and those scars on your neck.Especially the one on your throat." He said looking at her.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks.Daisuke stopped to as he was looking foward a bit,he looked back to see Riku giving him a glare that he has never seen before.Her eyes looked like she was about to kill him any minute.

_/Wait...why does she have those eyes?Like like a killer's eyes!/_

_/Dai,calm down,she won't do anything.Remember I'm still here./_

She was giving that look she'd always give,the joy of a kill with that slick smile of amusement. "You want to know of these scars?Didn't know they were noticeable."She replied tilting her head to the side.

"Riku whats going on?!Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?!" He didn't know why but he felt fear.Like death was wraping all around him,like he was going to be killed any second.

"These are from all the fights I've been in.I don't like a simple kill.But as for my throat,there is an aponent that is a challenge."The way she said it,her voice sounded low,venomous,and as if she is craving to kill.

"R-Riku...are you serious?All those bodies found,no identity.Was all you?No!No!!I don't believe it!"

She chuckled a little, "Daisuke,we all have secerets.I for mine and you with Dark."

Daisuke went wide eyed,"Dark?I-I don't know wha-"

"You are Dark and Dark is you.I see you."She said in a mocking voice."I see everything now!I could even see a person in Hiwitari,a white winged named...um Krad right?Dark's other half.I told you,I see everything."

_/My god,this isn't Riku!This isn't her at all!!/_

Daisuke seemed paralized,he couldn't even speak to Dark.Dark felt as if he were being ripped apart little by little.And as if something sharp was slowly pushing against his throat.Why wasn't Daisuke feeling the same? 

_I feel death_

All of a sudden she started laughing like those maniacs.The next thing Daisuke saw was darkness.

_**Daisuke ...**_

_**Wake up.**_

* * *

_When did this all start?_

_**Torture Is Thy Wake.Wake Is Thy**_ ...**_what?Why can't I find the answer?_**

* * *

* * *

Yes!So I have finished my first chapter!!Wha?Confusing?Well duh,for once I want to may a fic where you have to piece it together I mean really piece.I know with some other fics I have done but not complete (AND NO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF THEM)Aaaanyway,of course I'll explain little by little on what his chapter really means and the next one will be about how this all equalled up to this.Oh and I'll update on my other ones,I BARLEY started to use the computer and what I mean is by typing alot.Since my parents see me typing alot they're all like who ya typing to.You ppl should know what I mean.Anyway I'll update as soon as I can.

Already go it on paper!Yay,thats a good thing.


End file.
